


A Thousand Years (A Dramione One-shot)

by FoundTheCookies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundTheCookies/pseuds/FoundTheCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two lovers, their love scorned by everyone around them. Despite their differences, they love each other, though neither knows what the other thinks of them. What will happen? Used to be a songfic to Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years (A Dramione One-shot)

SUMMARY: Songfic one-shot. Find the rest by reading the description, or actually reading my story. :)

POV: Third Person Omniscient

STORY TYPE: Songfic

TIME PERIOD: So called eighth year, which should have taken place in 1999. Time skips around a little bit though, :P

DATES ARE VERY IMPORTANT! PAY ATTENTION TO THEM, OR YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns that, or else Dra-erm... someone who's not Ron would have ended up with Hermione, Harry with Luna, Ginny with Blaise, and Ron would be forever alone. ;)  Oh dear, I almost gave the plot away! No matter, it's not like it's been spoiled by the description or anything...

UPDATE: I originally had the lyrics to Christina Perri's  _A Thousand Years_ in the story. Since that is against the policy, as I've been alerted, I have removed the lyrics.  _  
_

* * *

 

  
A THOUSAND YEARS

MARCH 16TH, 1999

Hermione ran. The rain pelted down on to her, while she ran. She ran from him. Not for hurt, but for love. She had no idea how she could love him. He had done the unspeakable. But every time she went near him, he heart fluttered and beat a million times faster, a stone rose in her throat, speech unreachable. Her legs turned to jelly, freezing her to the spot until he passed. He wore a smug smirk on his face. Always. If it physically hurt to be without him, how could she be with him?

.o0o.

MARCH 15TH, 1999

She had made it to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady swung her portrait open and gestured her in, and Hermione sprinted up the steps to the girls dormitory. She cried out " _Lemon Drop_ " to the portrait, flinging the door to the Head Girl dormitories open. She slammed it shut, ran over, and collapsed on her bed. Tears were streaming down her face as she lay on her side, hugging her knees in to her chest. He could break her heart. She would have her heart shattered to the point of it being irreparable. And he did. She brings back the memory of the first day they spent together, seeing each other in new lights. He was her prince, and she was the princess. If that was true, why did his actions hurt so much? Why did he do it? She heard a pounding on her door. She silenced the room.

.o0o.

FEBRUARY 19TH, 1999

When she saw him waiting for her in the rain, she ran to him. Not away. He had swept her up, and hugged her tightly. He'd wrapped her in his arms that day. He had whispered sweet things to her, promising he'd be with her forever. But forever could turn to nothing. That promise, meant nothing to her anymore. She looked back at that memory. She had treasured it, remembering it fondly before. She hated it now. She regretted that day in the rain twenty-three days, seventeen hours, and thirty-six minutes ago. She regretted running away. She regretted not telling him she loved him.

.o0o.

MARCH 15TH, 1999  _  
_

She should have told him that day. She was so close, so forgiving. He had to do it. He cheated on her, with Pansy of all people. And she caught him. Maybe if she had told him she loved him earlier he wouldn't have done it. Why he did it confused her. Was she not good enough? She didn't understand. So she ran away. Far away from her troubles. Like she always did.

.o0o.

MARCH 16TH, 1999 

"I waited for you!" she cried out at him. "I believed you would come back, you promised!"

"You broke my trust, tore it up, and threw it away. How could you?" she had left him with that. He would never know that she loved him more than anything else in the world. He would never know that she knew she would love him that day in first year, the arrogant prat he was. He would never know that she would wait a thousand years, just for him to love her back.

.o0o.

MARCH 16TH, 1999

Did he know that she had given up so much to be with him? Most of her friends hated her, except for Harry, Ginny, Luna, and a couple others. Even they didn't trust her to make the right choice at first. She truly loved him. He had never said it to her, and neither had she to him. Was he afraid of her? Afraid of loving someone so like himself? They had both struggled so much, they were so alike. The two of them were like pieces of a broken locket. The two would only be complete together, the piece would not make sense otherwise. They were perfect for each other, yet they had to seek each other out before finding the one for them. They hadn't found that point yet.

.o0o.

MARCH 17TH, 1999

Was he afraid of her leaving him?

.o0o.

MARCH 16TH, 1999 & DECEMBER 9TH, 1998 

He was a gal-darn idiot. Why did Pansy have to force herself on him? Granger was clearly infatuated with him. He remembers her stealing glances at him from across the classroom in Ancient Runes, when she thought he wasn't looking. The thing is, he had always known she looked at him. The reason he knew, was because he stared at her. He had caught her again one day, but this time he made sure that she realized it., She had blushed and looked back to the front where Professor Babbling droned on. There relationship had just been budding then. Little did he know that later, he would be her best friend. Then one day she was crying, and Ron was the cause of it. Ron had called her filthy things, made her feel ugly and unwanted. Needless to say, he had broken her heart in two, took the shreds, and ripped it to pieces. He then proceeded to stomp on it till it was dust. She sat on the edge of the astronomy tower. Ron may have never found her beautiful. But he did.

.o0o.

DECEMBER 12TH, 1998 

How could he have not realized it before? He was going make sure she knew he liked her. He loved her more than a thousand suns, and he was not about to give her up that easily. Did she return the feelings? He watched Ron apologize, and Hermione slap him. He felt sorry for a second, remembering his slap in third year, but quickly shooed the thoughts out. This was his chance. He briskly walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and led her away. She had snuggled in to the warmth of his chest as they walked quietly. He didn't tell her. When would he tell her he loved her?

.o0o.

MARCH 15TH, 1999  _  
_

Today he was going to tell her. She had gotten back from Head Girl duties, and decided that it would be a good time to do it. They had been going out for a couple weeks, and it was the best opportunity to spill the beans. He found her in a hallway, as she was walking up the corridor, probably heading to their shared common room. He felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around and press her lips to his. His mouth was pried open, and her tongue explored his mouth. He leaned in to the kiss, but then he realized what he was doing. He recoiled, and found one evil Pansy to be grinning down at him. He took a glance at Hermione. She was frozen in shock. Her face morphed from shock to betrayal, then to hatred. She looked absolutely fuming, and ran off. Little did he know, she had burst in to tears.

.o0o.

JANUARY 23, 1999  _  
_

He admitted it to himself. He now knew he loved her for sure. He was no longer tripping on the edge of yes and maybe. That step of knowing he loved her, brought him closer to his goal. Admitting it. Out loud. In front of her. When would he have the courage to do that?

.o0o.

APRIL 2ND, 1995  _  
_

Did she know? He had no idea that by shutting himself away from people who weren't 'pure', would hurt him so much. He knew from the day he met her, that she was the one for him. He just didn't know that day, that she was a muggle-born. His life sucked without her. So, alas, he watched her from afar. She was such a contrast to him. Him, cold and lifeless, and her warm and kind. They were so unlike they were alike.

.o0o.

FEBRUARY 19TH, 1999 

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't ever let anyone say differently." he whispered to her. "You are amazing, and in my eyes, you're unique and more precious than any jewel that could be offered."

He cradled her in his arms, holding her closely. He loved her. He just didn't know when to say he did.

.o0o.

MARCH 15TH, 1999 

He ran after her. He chased he up the steps to the Gryffindor Tower, and realized she was going to her dormitory. He turned and ran the other way, to the head commons. He pounded on her door.

"I love you Hermione, I love you." he cried, hoping she'd answer. He was met with silence. He dropped to the floor, leaning against her door. She'd never know. She'd never know he loved her more than anything. He would love her for a thousand years if she gave him another chance.

"I love you." he whispered at the door, yet still he was met with no reply.

.o0o.

MARCH 16TH, 1999 

He wished he had realized it before. He knew he'd find his soulmate one day, just never in this way. She was the bread to his butter, the yes to his no, the hot to his cold. He believed that when fate brought two people together, they were intertwined. With soulmates forever so. And his soulmate was Hermione Granger. He had found her in the library that day, reading. He had walked up to her. She had crossed her arms. He had shrugged and tried to apologize. She had yelled at him.

"I waited for you!" she had cried out at him. "I believed you would come back, you promised!"

"You broke my trust, tore it up, and threw it away. How could you?" she ran away, dropping her umbrella, forgotten and unneeded. He chased her.

.o0o.

MARCH 17TH, 1999 

He knew he would love her that day in first year, he had been an arrogant prat to her. When they finally got to know each other, they were ripped away by everyone else's beliefs and wants. He held her in his heart close to him. But he wanted more. He loved her so much, he was willing to let her go for her safety. He got a letter that day.

Dear my darling son,

I've heard you have been frolicking with that  _mudblood_  ,

and I have sent Pansy on an errand to break you up. It's 

for your own good honey. 

Love, 

Mom 

That note had killed him. He knew now that he could never be with her. Not without taking back everything he'd ever learned from his parents. 

.o0o.

MARCH 17TH, 1999  _  
_

He wanted her with such longing, that if he had to wait for all eternity he would wait for her. Only for her. He would love her for the eternity she was away from him. He would love her for a thousand years if it meant they could be together.

.o0o.

MARCH 18TH, 1999  _  
_

When Pansy had broke them apart, it struck deep within his soul that Hermione was the one for him. The ordeal had only brought them closer in his view, not farther apart. Too bad she probably didn't feel the same way. He would apologize.

.o0o.

MARCH 17TH, 1999 

She received a letter that day. 

Dearest Mudblood, 

I've heard from Slytherins' that you have been courting 

my son. How dare you try to make him yours? He will 

not mingle with those of impurity. I have made sure of it. 

You will never see him again. He will break your heart. 

Pansy will make sure that you have your little mudblood 

flesh burning with sadness. 

With hatred, 

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_The Noble House of Malfoy_

She wouldn't be accepted. She could never go out in public with him. No one would understand. Did Draco really love her? Maybe he hadn't kissed Pansy by his free will. Maybe he still loved her. Her interference made Hermione realize that nothing could break them apart except for each other. She would apologize. Maybe he would forgive her. If only. 

.o0o.

MARCH 18TH, 1999

Hermione sat at her desk, twirling her quill around her hands. He was in the room next to her, they did share the Head's Dorm after all. She penned down three sentences. Would he know that she forgave him? Perhaps. She rolled up the piece of parchment, cast a small sticking charm on it, and attached it to her owl's leg. She sent him off, but as soon as he flew out the window, another owl flew in. It was most definitely not her friends', this owl was a beautiful grey feathered owl. There was a letter tied to his leg. It had the famous seal on it. The one that her heart used to stop beating at. 

Dear Hermione, 

I love you. I will love you for a thousand years 

if you just give me another chance. I'm sorry. 

 _Draco Malfoy_  

.o0o.

MARCH 18TH, 1999 

As soon as he sent his owl off with the letter, another owl came in. It was Hermione Granger's owl. He would recognize the tawny winged animal anywhere. 

'Figures.' he thought. What a coincidence that they had both written letters to each other at the same time.

Dear Draco,

I love you. Don't ever worry that I won't. I'm sorry. 

 _Hermione Granger_  

.o0o.

MARCH 18TH, 1999  _  
_

At that moment, two doors on the opposite ends of the corridor burst open. One person stood in the doorway of each. One boy, one girl. One Slytherin, one Gryffindor. Two lovers. 

Both rushed down the hallway, running to each other. They met each other in a tight embrace. Apologies were said, tears soaking each other's clothes. The only thing that mattered now is that they were together. They could be together, and face the world if they had to. 

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered back to her. The pain of missing each other had been lifted off their shoulders. Hopefully, forever. 

.o0o.

Then on out, they never left each other's side. They were a force to be reckoned with. Draco and Hermione would stand together forever, side by side, hands grasping each others like a lifeline to sanity.

.o0o.

They were meant for each other. They waited so long for another, yearned for one another, although they may not have realized it early on. Together they were unstoppable. The two suffered with-out each other. When they finally accepted the fact that they were meant to be, it was like two lonely souls, merging and finding that. It was the most wonderful, glorious feeling. Their love was breathtaking, every kiss felt like the first time. Sparks flew when they were around. It was beautiful.  _  
_

.o0o.

He was an arrogant prat. A blood supremacist. The kind of bully you always had in a school. The one who picks on the weaker ones, for the sake of enjoyment. He was all that, and yet she loved him with all his flaws. Despite them, he had kindness in his eyes, a fierce loyalty to the ones he loved, courage to stand up for his rights. Maybe he should have been a Gryffindor. Alas, he was not. For he was cunning, sly, and deceiving to get what he wanted. He was a Malfoy. But that didn't matter to her. _  
_

.o0o.

She was a bossy know-it-all. A bushy haired, book-lover muggleborn. That girl who studied as if her life depended on it. The one who helped the weaker ones, because she could, out of the goodness of her heart. She was all that, and he loved because of it. She was clever, found ways to get what she wanted, and brilliant beyond her years. Maybe she should have been a Slytherin. She was not. She was brave, loyal, and kind. She was a Granger. He loved her for it.  _  
_

.o0o.

There was once a story about how humans once were a pair: connected to each other with two heads, four legs, four arms, two hearts, and one soul. But God had grown wary of them, thinking they might become more powerful than him. He decided to split them apart, leaving their souls halved. Each human would wander the world, looking for the other half of their soul. Draco and Hermione were certainly an example of that.

And all ends well in the land of Dramione shippers. For the only thing that can make a ship sink, well, that's only if another ship has a canon. But to end this tale, nothing tragic manages to befall this couple, for their love is endless, unbreakable, and can last the battering storms of the high seas. So I, the author, end this story on a high note. These two will forever be intertwined, hands reaching for another, arms wrapped upon the other. That's the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm becoming sappy aren't I?
> 
> Until the next story (or songfic, whichever comes first),
> 
> FireThatCan(n)on


End file.
